Am I Not Good Enough
by SwEetAsiAnGurL
Summary: Takes place after Sailor Stars and DOES contain spoilers for two episodes. Onesided love SeiyaxUsagi. They still have memories of their dear time together and will never forget. xOneshotx


**Am I Not Good Enough?**

AN: This like takes place after Sailor Stars. WARNING, IT DOES contain spoilers for two episodes. Usagi and Seiya remember each other as their life pass by, they still hold their dear memories of their time spent together and will never forget them. 

It was midnight on Kinmoku, and everyone was asleep except for one person...

"Odango-atama..." Seiya whispered Usagi's name as he looked at the moon in the night sky. Suddenly memories flashed back to him.

_** Flashback **_

_"Usually I try so hard to do my homework and study. But I always end up snacking up a snack and falling asleep." Usagi said clutching both her hands and looking at the ground as the rain fell down._

Seiya watched her as she fell to the ground on her knees, "Odango..." he whispered softly.

"But when I saw the rose... I remembered him! Even when I don't get any replies from the letters I've sent him and when I can't even hear his voice except only on the answering machine, I thought I'd be alright... I thought I could survive. But now I understand... I just can't stand being alone!"

Seiya just watched her in awe as she weeped tears on her knees.

"I want to see you... I want to see you, Mamo-chan!" she shouted at the top of her voice.

Feeling sorry for her, Seiya kneeled down to her side and put both of his hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him in awe.

"Am I... not good enough?" he asked her looking at her with sympathy trying to force a smile.

Usagi could not believe what she just heard, she was utterly speechless and didn't even bother to say a word as her cheeks turned red as the rain fell down on both of them.

"Am I not good enough?" he repeated again looking into her eyes.

Still, she did not speak one word.

** End Flashback **

"If only, Kakyuu-hime would let me back to earth then I would be able to talk to you again and see you smile..." he said sadly, "I wonder what Odango-atama is doing right now?..."

**_ Earth_**

Usagi lied down in her bed, still thinking, "Seiya-kun, I'll never forget all you've done for me..."

Usagi's POV  
I still remember what you did for me while Mamo-chan was away... I'll hold all the memories of all times dear.

_** Flashback **_

I walked in the rain pounding holding an umbrella in one hand while the other hand was in hand with Chibi Chibi-chan's. I heard a voice coming from the other side of the road and looked up to see Haruka and Michiru-san.

"Where are you going?" Haruka asked me, "You're not going to see him are you?"

"We told you to never see him again." Michiru added, "Besides you already have Mamoru-san."

"I know that but!" I hollered to them, "There's other people I can love too..."

I walked away to approach the studio where Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten were with their princess Kakyuu-hime. I knocked on their door.

"Come in," Taiki-san spoke.

I opened the door and walked in.

"Odango!" Seiya shouted. We walked to each other. I looked in the back of me and saw Haruka and Michiru, Haruka cleared her throat and gave Seiya a glare.

"Would it be alright if we could talk to each other alone?" Seiya asked.

"Fine. Five minutes." Haruka replied coldly and walked out, "Let us go, Michiru-chan."

"Hai, Haruka." Michiru followed her.

Princess Kakyuu sighed, "that means we must go too." she said and walked out to the door.

"Princess!" Taiki said and saw her butterfly fragrance fluttering as she walked out, "Yaten."

"..." Yaten silently followed their princess outside for Seiya and I to have their privacy.

"About yesterday. I really meant it." Seiya came close to Usagi's ear and whispered, "After the concertn I'll carry you right off. I like you, I really do... But you already have your special person now. I hope you'll be able to get back together with him."

"Seiya..." I murmured, "I... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize! Don't feel bad that I'm a one-sided love." he replied, slightly smiling trying to hide away the pain.

"But..." 

Seiya stared at her, he leaned forward and kissed my cheek, I could feel the warmth of his lips pressing on my cheek as a tear fell from my eye. He pulled away.

"I really wish I could have met you sooner, Odango." he replied still having his fake smile.

**_ End Flashback and Usagi's POV_**

"Am I not good enough?..." it echoed through her mind as she thought, "Seiya..."

"You were good enough..."**__**


End file.
